


Moonlit Shenanigans

by ViceRoy21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceRoy21/pseuds/ViceRoy21
Summary: After catching Marik in a compromising position, Bakura finally gets his just desserts.





	Moonlit Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to a fic i wrote years ago for a couple friends of mine, you can read it without reading the first fic because there is no plot but the inside joke will be lost on you. I may post the first story later but for now I'm posting this here because FaceBook is a B*tch and took down their notes thing so i couldn't share this on FaceBook with them.
> 
> To Sarahi, enjoy the mayhem.

The king of thieves sat shrouded in the shadows of night. 

Moonbeams filtered through the curtains that draped across the window, this was the only source of light to breach the all consuming blackness. His eyes seemed to glow with an intensity that even the dark couldn’t hide. Few were ever allowed to bare witness that hunger, a need that would have consumed any weak minded mortal. But not Bakura, he held control of it with an iron will and commanded it like the king he is.

“Hush now, you need not say a word” He purred in his low raspy voice, the words falling like sin from his silver tongue “I can tell you want me just as much as I want you”.

His movement was fluid, he seemed to almost glide across the room toward the target of his advances. It was almost like a predator stalking it’s prey, danger radiated from every subtly shifting muscle that was laid bare to the privacy of only those that resided in the room.

“Come here, my pet” he rumbled as he reached out and slipped his hand around the slim body, tugging his companion closer so that there was scant inches that separated them. He leaned forward and hissed into the subtle waves that crowned this beauties being “I swear by the time I am done with you that you shall shine for no other except I, no one shall touch you but I, and no one shall enjoy your warmth but I”.

With a gentle shove he sent them tumbling onto his bed. Not even seconds passed before he followed, towering over them like a beast. 

His legs straddled the long thin body, his hips rocking teasingly against the hard length between his legs. 

“Don’t worry my sweet angel of light, I’ll make sure you enjoy this just as much as I will” Bakura chuckled almost darkly. His pale upper body seemed to gleam in the moonlight, lean muscles held traces of a fine layer of sweat.

Just as Bakura was about to lean in for a kiss that would have sealed his targets fate, his door swung open with a mindless carelessness.

“Hey fluffy, do you know wha-“ Marik started to ask as he walked into the room, flipping on the light switch. He froze as his eyes landed on the tomb robber and the very thing he was looking for, said tomb robber crouched over it on top of his bed.

“Bakura what the frig!? What have I said about doing weird stuff with my lamp!” Marik exclaimed, stomping his foot in annoyance.

“Oh quiet your snipping, Mr. Pipe Dick” Bakura sneered from his perch on top of said lamp he was caught in the act of sexually desecrating.

“We swore we would never talk about that again!” Marik snapped as he stormed over to the bed “now give me back my lamp”.

“You will have to claim it from my cold dead corpse” Bakura challenged as he rolled away from the tomb keeper, lamp held firmly in hand as he landed nimbly on the opposite side of the bed.

“Don’t be difficult fluffy, give me the ferking lamp” Marik hissed as he lunged across the bed at Bakura.

Said thief dodged to the side and ran from the room “Come and take it from me!”.

Marik landed with an oof, getting up a moment later to give chase “Don’t make me black mail you! I can send compromising pictures to the pharaoh!”.

“As if you would ever help that miserable midget!” Bakura laughed as he dodged into the kitchen.

“Come on! I just want my lamp back!” Marik whined as he chased after the thief.

Bakura managed to dodge around their table and fondled the lamp in an obscene way just to make Marik angrier.

“That’s it! You’ve left me no choice Bakura” Marik said with an evil glare “I’m telling Zork your most embarrassing secret”.

Bakura froze, his eyes widening “You wouldn’t, Don’t be a fool Marik”.

“Then give me my ferking lamp” Marik sneered as he held his hand out, waiting for the thief to fork it over.

Bakura growled and threw the lamp at Marik, the keeper just barely catching it “You will rue this day Marik Ishtar, mark my words”.

“Yeah yeah yeah, stuff a sock in it you giant ferking furry” Marik said as he walked away.

“I’M NOT A BLOODY KITTY!!!” Bakura snarled after the tomb keeper, getting a bird in return for his troubles.

The End.


End file.
